


午夜刑讯

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 双汉克（人类+HK800）x 人类康纳3P预警半强制性爱预警





	午夜刑讯

“不是我！！”

被推搡着摔进审讯间的时候，康纳.施特恩警官吼了出来。

这间审讯室他进来过无数次，但这是他第一次以被审讯者的身份进到这里。

“我说了不是我！HK800你是出了什么毛病！！”

他盯着随后跟进来的警用仿生人，该死的这塑料混蛋是模控生命为警方研发的最新型号警用型仿生人，作为测试品原型机的安卓采用了跟DPD最具传奇性的副队长——汉克.安德森、也就是康纳的恋人一模一样外形，甚至连行为设定都以汉克为原型。

换着往常，康纳是非常高兴见到HK800的，毕竟汉克从半年前一次受伤以后，就不再过多的执行外出任务，多数时候，作为谈判专家的康纳都是跟这个最新型仿生人一起行动的，平心而论，作为搭档这台警用仿生人可以说是足够完美，但今天他对这家伙可就不那么满意、不，应该说是出离愤怒了。

尤其是当这家伙不紧不慢将一叠资料放在审讯桌上时。

“康纳.施特恩警官，我的系统没有任何故障。对您的判断是基于大量的证据收集以及行为分析得出的。现在我将遵照上级指示对您进行调查，希望您可以配合。”

HK800的语言不带任何一丝情绪，标准的审讯流程，这套模式化用语康纳听过已经不知道多少次了，但今天居然是对着他说。

“去你妈的证据收集！那是陷害！！”

人类警官气得一拳砸在审讯桌上，这真是见了鬼了，今天他休息，半小时前他才刚洗完澡舒舒服服的躺在沙发上等着他出差一周多的恋人回家，突然接到命令去支援一次抓捕，而等他火速赶到的时候，发现等在那里的只有HK800，而抓捕的目标，竟然是他自己。

他被指控是DPD追查了近两年的军火集团“默沙”安插在警局的内线并在数次行动中为对方提供情报，一封匿名邮件寄来了他跟对方技术人员接头的照片，同时，RK800展示给他的资料中显示，在他的银行账户中收到大笔不明资金，来源直指一个十分可疑的境外账户。

这根本就是栽赃！！

施特恩警官站起来踢开椅子就要往外走，他才不会把时间浪费在这里，他必须要搞清楚这是怎么回事！

但是，一双有力的手掌从背后按住了他的肩将他压回到椅子上。

“我希望您保持理智，施特恩警官。我并不想对您动粗。”

“滚开！”

跟HK800搭档了这么久，康纳多少还是熟悉这型号仿生人的动作模式的，人类凭借灵活的身形挣开了HK800的钳制顺便操起椅子向对方砸过去，然后趁机夺路而逃。

但还没走到门口就被一把抓了回去，无论是力量还是擒拿技术，仿生人显然都更胜一筹，康纳的双臂很快被反扭在身后，疼痛令人类大骂了一声，但HK800显然已经并不打算对曾经的搭档手下留情，年轻警官的头被压在单面镜上，HK800娴熟的用肩抵住他制约了他的进一步行动，同时另一只手向他的腰间伸去。

“为了保证您不做出伤害警务人员的行为，我将解除您的武器装备。”

仿生人轻车熟路的从人类腰间搜走了金属手铐和警棍，然后将手伸向了连体警训服前方，拉开拉链向里伸去。

“放开我！混蛋！”

康纳试着挣扎了一下，然而警用型仿生人的压制可不是一个人类所能够反抗的，很快，那只手取走了他枪套内的手枪，但却并未止步于此，在将手枪扔到桌上后，仿生人的手掌再一次滑入了人类的警服内，沿着贴身的白衬衫一寸一寸的游走。

“你干什么！？住手！”

被制约到无法动弹的无力感和被人在身上乱摸的屈辱感交织在一起，施特恩警官几乎是怒吼出来，但他的命令对HK800来说无效，仿生人冰凉的手掌隔着熨烫得服服帖帖衬衣面料以一种不轻不重的力度在年轻警官腋下、胸口上揉捏着。

“当然是在搜身，施特恩警官。”

“放屁！你随便扫描一下都知道我是否携带有其他武器！”

连乳尖都被捏了几下的年轻警官咬牙切齿。

“那可不一定。鉴于您对我的了解，您极可能会藏有能屏蔽我扫描的装置。”

仿生人的声音依旧平缓得没有一丝波动，但手掌却已经下滑到人类的腰腹，甚至渐渐往下。

不、这不对劲…平时…不是这样的！HK800不应该会有这样的行为！这不对劲！

“停下！混蛋！停下…我、我要求见安德森副队长！”

康纳死命扭动着，他现在唯一的希望就是汉克，他必须让汉克知道这个情况，汉克会救他。

果然，听见人类的诉求，仿生人的手掌暂时停了下来，但是，他的话语却再次掐灭了康纳的希望。

他说：“难道您不知道吗，安德森副队长一直都在这里。”

单面镜上方的灯光渐渐变化，镜面像雾气散去一般的慢慢变得透明，康纳挣扎着仰起头，他看到在单面镜的另一边，像往常很多次一样，汉克.安德森副队长背着手站在镜前注视着审讯室内，他跟康纳几乎就只隔着一面玻璃，白发之下那双湛蓝色的眼睛正注视着康纳的双眸，而那目光中的阴霾让康纳的心沉了下去。

不，不是这样的……

几秒之后，审讯室的门再次打开，安德森副队长出现在门口。

“汉克！！让他放开我！”

当看到恋人身影的时候，康纳急切的扭动了一下，他知道汉克拥有着HK800的直接控制权限。

但让他绝望的是，汉克并没有对HK800下达指令，他走到年轻警官的身前，用那双忧郁的蓝眼睛望着他：“康纳，为什么会是你？”

“操！不是我！汉克！我说了不是我！”

康纳几乎浑身都气得发抖起来，他怎么也没有想到，连汉克都不相信他，他们在一起那么多年，从他第一天在吉米酒吧找到汉克的那天起，他们朝夕相处并肩而战，是搭档也是恋人，而现在汉克却不相信他。

但老警探只是长长的叹了一口气，他转身走了几步，随手拉开一把椅子坐了下来，然后看向静待指令的仿生人，他说：“继续你的工作，HK800.”

“不！！”

人类的怒吼和反抗并未起效，那只冰凉的仿生手掌开始继续在年轻人火热的皮肤上游走，甚至更进一步的钻入了衬衫中，揉捏着年轻人没有一丝赘肉的腰腹……不，这根本就不是搜查，这根本就是挑逗，尤其是那只手隔着菲薄的内裤将人类性器至下而上一寸一寸抚摸上去的时候。

“不、不要！汉克！！让他停下！”

康纳挣扎着看向汉克，在恋人面前被一个仿生人这样玩弄让他又羞又怒，更可耻的是他的身体很自然的起了反应，他在仿生人宽大的手掌中硬了起来，火热的器官被安卓冰凉的手指刺激得他气息都不稳起来，很显然，他的恋人也注意到了这一点。

“你好像硬了，施特恩警官。”老警探走到他恋人的身前，抚摸着年轻人不知道是因为愤怒还是兴奋而泛起一层桃红色的脸颊，“你总是这么敏感，康纳，只要一动情就会脸红。”

他细碎的亲吻着年轻警官被逼出水汽的眼睛、挺翘的鼻梁和挣扎中撞裂了一点的嘴角。

“放松，康纳，只是例行检查。”他亲吻着唇边的血迹，继而撬入年轻人气得发抖的双唇，给了他一个温柔的吻，“或者，你是更希望我来接手这次检查？”

汉克并没给他的恋人回答的机会，在人类示意下，仿生人的手指撤开，随之取代的是老警探宽大厚实的手掌，带着硬茧的粗糙手指直接探进内裤中握住了年轻人半勃起来的欲望。

“唔嗯！不、汉克…别这样……”

羞耻感令康纳本能的想要躲开，但他整个上半身都在HK800的控制之中，根本无法动弹，只能任由那只火热的手掌包握住他的阴茎，粗糙的指腹摩挲着敏感的顶端。

“别躲，乖孩子，我又不是没摸过你这儿！”

半握住的手掌开始慢慢的捋动起来，康纳紧紧的咬着唇尽量让自己不要发出呻吟，是的，当然，汉克当然碰过他这里，那双大手熟悉他所有的敏感带，抚摸过他全身上下每一寸肌肤，轻而易举就能点燃他全部的欲望，但…不、不该是这样的！不是像今天这样，在这里，在这种情况下……

“汉克、汉克别…嗯…啊……”

康纳抬起头哀求的看着他的恋人，期盼对方能给他留一点尊严，但很可惜，那双向来温柔的蓝眼睛里连一丝的怜悯也看不到。

“我确认，施特恩警官身上并没有藏着什么东西。”

嘴上说着一本正经的结论，手指却抹过玲口出渗出的前液，接着那些黏滑的汁水向后方滑入，年长者的掌心把玩着年轻人饱胀的囊袋，指尖有意无意的探向双臀之间的缝隙，康纳心里突然有了些不好的预感。

“不过，我听说有些组织为了获取情报，会把窃听器隐藏在人体一些特殊的部位中…比如，这里……”

指尖探向臀缝中夹紧的穴口，康纳惊慌的扭动了一下，几乎要腿一软站不稳跌下去，但HK800牢牢锁紧他确保他不得不继续承受这场“搜查”。

“在这方面，我们的仿生人是专家。HK800，检查一下。”

年长的人类收回手，看了面无表情的仿生人一眼，收到指令的HK800腾出一只手向人类双腿间探去。

“不！不！汉克！”康纳尖叫了起来，拼命扭动着看向眼前的老警探，“不要…别让他这样！停下来……”

但汉克什么指令也没下。

“康纳，配合检查，如果你想证明自己的清白。”

人类的手指向安抚一样抚摸着年轻警探的脸，而仿生人冰凉的指腹已经抵在人类股间，强势的向紧闭着的入口处探入进去。

痛…好痛！不要！

未经润滑的穴口干涩而紧致，尽管仿生人的手指光洁细腻，却依旧不能顺利的插入，只被强行插进去一根手指，康纳就已经痛得双腿发颤。

“汉克…让他出去…痛…求你了，别这样……”

年轻警官惊慌的哀求，老警探皱起眉看了看HK800，后者点了点头：“施特恩警官的腔道内未经润滑，强行插入将会引起损伤，是否继续？”

“哦…这可就有点麻烦了……”安德森副队长意味深长的看了他的恋人一眼，“看来我们得让你更湿一点才行。”

什么？等等…汉克……

还没来得及理解这句话的意思，汉克冲HK800点了点头，后者轻易就半扭半抱的架起比自己娇小很多的人类，将他再次按在审讯椅上。

“汉克！”

回过神来的时候，年轻警官的双手被他自己的手铐铐在椅背后方，他企图挣扎站起来，但他的上司兼恋人将手掌压在了他肩上。

“别慌，交给我们的HK800，他有专业的模块。”

老警探低下头如同耳语一般在年轻人的耳边轻吻着，而仿生人却绕到了人类的身前，没有温度的手指以一种粗暴的力度撕开了警服内被蹂躏得凌乱的白衬衫，人类泛着潮红色的胸口暴露在空气中，粉色的乳尖被仿生人的手指精准的拿捏住，缓慢的捻动和搓揉起来。

“呃、嗯…滚开、不…别碰那…”

康纳的呼吸变得急促，身体反应很快就超越了理性的压制，那两粒敏感的肉珠胀鼓鼓的翘立起来，他扭动了一下想要躲开，但猝不及防的，HK800俯身下去含住了那里，舌尖舔压着肉珠顶端的小孔，将它吮吸得水光淋漓起来。

“不要…啊、汉克…别这样！让他、停下来……”

康纳艰难的仰起头哀求，但老警探却只是安抚一样的亲了亲他的脸。

“但你明明已经兴奋起来了，康纳，我知道，你其实最喜欢这样，每次我咬着你的奶子操你你都叫得很大声……”

人类的手掌也加入了揉捏的队列，甚至顺着揉到发红的胸部一直向下，再次钻入被濡湿的布料中握住了年轻人完全勃起的性器，那根可怜的小东西在恋人的手掌中微微跳动着，一抖一抖的吐出透明的前液来。

“看来你真的很喜欢…”汉克一边叹息着一边对HK800下达指令，“照顾一下我们的谈判专家。”

收到命令的仿生人将康纳的双腿分开，以一种标准的姿势跪在人类身前拉下了连体警训服的拉链，评估了一下，又双手用力将那件警服结实的布料撕得更开。

“你！你干什……”

惊慌的话还没说完就被堵在了口中，熟悉的烟草焦香带着一些烈酒的气息在康纳的鼻腔中弥漫，老警探粗糙的舌苔舔刮着谈判专家灵巧的舌头，而与此同时，康纳感觉到警服中最后一条遮羞物被褪到大腿根部，挺立的性器在空气中跳动了一下就被含进了一个湿软的口腔中。

“唔……”

不要、这太…太过了……不，别吸……

仿生人的皮肤通常没有温度，但口腔中居然是温热的，而且异常的滑嫩，HK800极富技巧性的吞吐着人类的性器，柔软灵活的舌体照顾到了每一寸敏感之处，强烈的快感很快从康纳小腹处汹涌的蔓延开来。

“不要…汉克！汉克……”

年轻警官呜咽着，他不愿承认，但是这快感实在太过强烈了，他甚至没法完整的说出一句拒绝的话。

“好好享受，康纳，我记得你很多次跟我表达过很欣赏HK800的舌头？”

什么？不！那不是！根本不是这个意思！他的确夸奖过HK800那条昂贵的舌头，但他绝没想过这舌头有一天会来舔自己性器！

康纳想要申辩，然而能发出的只有喘息和呻吟，老警探一边亲吻着恋人发红的眼眶，一边接手了对小警官胸前的刺激，他当然更懂得该如何令他的小男友舒服，在这样的攻势下，康纳感觉自己几乎快要疯掉，尤其是当HK800一个深吞将他的性器纳入仿生人紧窄的喉腔内时。

最终人类的羞耻心屈服在了欲火之下，康纳在HK800的口中忘情的挺动起来，数十下以后，检测到人类的兴奋度达到高潮，仿生人及时撤开，白浊的精液尽数射在了康纳自己的小腹和胸脯上。

“很好，康纳……”安德森副队长奖励一样的亲吻了他的恋人，并将那些微凉的液体涂抹在谈判专家的乳头上，他说：“那我们继续。”

继续……什么？

又羞又气的施特恩警官还没从高潮的余韵中缓过来，就被HK800从椅子上单手抱了起来，在绝对的体型压制下，康纳在HK800的怀里活像个大布娃娃，无视人类的挣扎，仿生人轻易就剥去了他身上那件被撕得不成样的警服，连湿淋淋的内裤也被直接扯下，他被赤裸着下身压在审讯桌上，仿生人的手捋动着人类半软下去的性器挤出剩余的精液，将它们涂抹在了臀缝中正不断收缩的穴口处。

意识到HK800要做什么的时候，康纳惊慌的挣扎着抬起头，但一双大手揪住他的头发将他的脑袋再次压了下去压。

“当然继续来说说，你都为你的组织做过什么？”

汉克问出这句话的时候，HK800已经将手指探入到人类的小穴中，这次就顺利多了，那里像是等待已久，穴口内的软肉又湿又紧，甚至主动的收缩着邀请那两根手指的侵入。

“我没有…啊哈、汉克…不、真的不是我……”

康纳的头发被揉乱，汗水沾湿了额前那缕卷曲的碎发，他的恋人将手指插入到他的发间，仿佛怜爱一般的梳理着他的短发。

“你让我失望，康纳。”

安德森副队长叹息着，一张一张的在小警官眼前摊开桌上那叠证据照片……

“不！不是真的！呜…啊啊……”

看着那些所谓的“偷拍照片”，照片中跟自己一模一样的年轻人与人在暗巷中拥吻，交换着体液和情报，康纳感到一阵委屈和愤怒，他撑起身想要反抗，但下体内突然旋转抽动起来的手指令他一下就软了腰，HK800根本没给他适应的时间，粗大的指节一插进去就在腔道中大力的搅动起来，指尖探寻着人类娇嫩的内壁，精确的顶弄到前列腺的位置。

“啊！啊…别弄那里……”

强烈的刺激夺走了谈判专家仅有的理智，他像只离开水面的鱼一样张着嘴，全身因为快感如电流般的袭来而不住颤栗。

“瞧瞧你的样子，康纳，我的宝贝，你真是个敏感的小家伙……”老警探叹息着，将手指伸入到人类的口腔中玩弄起那条柔软的舌头来，“所以……资料上提到你有为他们提供过性服务，这是真的吗？告诉我，你有让别人插进你的小洞里去，操到你哭着射出来吗？”

“唔…不、没有…呜嗯……”

康纳拼命的摇头，但无论是哪一处手指的搅弄都足以让他说不出话来。

“别对我撒谎，孩子，我们的审讯专家可不会那么好糊弄，正好HK800调试了新的审讯模块，你想要试试吗？”

像是从人类的话语中得到了新的指示，HK800抽出了正在人类肠道中扩张的手指，一个新的物件抵在了被捣得软烂的穴口。

“不！！等等、别…”

当意识到那个滚烫坚挺的东西是什么时，康纳惊恐的尖叫起来，就算不能回头，他都能感受出在他双腿间摩擦的那根东西有多可怕，而那东西还正准备往他下体顶入，他慌乱的向前挣，但并没能躲得掉。

“请您配合调查，警官先生，否则我不能保证不误伤到您。”

HK800的双手将人类的腰拉回来死死扣住，硕大的头端毫不留情的往穴口处挺进。

“不要！不要…不行的…啊！痛…汉克！不要……”

那明显不是正常的尺寸，警用型仿生人的性器更像是凶器一般，坚硬、粗壮，有着跟体表皮肤完全不一样的温度，那根本不是人类能够承受的！康纳感觉自己肠道里被插入了一根滚烫的铁棒，他快被这可怕的东西捅坏了，而这凶器还在继续蛮横的往他小腹里顶……

“不、进不去的！这太大了…啊…好胀…会、会裂开…啊、嗯…不行……”

下体被强行撑开的恐惧和被侵犯的屈辱感让康纳几乎要哭出来，他哀求着看向他的恋人，但后者只是温柔的用拇指摩挲着他被吻到红肿的唇。

“你可以的，康纳，我最清楚你那张小嘴有多贪吃，它当然不会坏掉…没猜错的话，你那儿一定又硬了，对吗？”

“呜…嗯……”

康纳咬着唇没有作答，但焦糖色的眼睛里迷醉的神情已经出卖了一切，是的，他又一次硬了起来，其实早在仿生人的指甲反复按压着肠道内发烫的腺体时他就再一次的起了反应，从第一次被汉克抱在腿上操到高潮后，他已经很多次尝到过了欢爱的甜头，年轻的身体敏感而饥渴，最近因为忙碌的缘故，他跟汉克已经有一段日子没做爱了，他的身体比他更诚实的渴望着一场激烈而饕足的性事，但是…不，这不对……

康纳紧紧抓住审讯桌的边缘，身后的HK800似乎没耐心等到完全插入就已经缓缓的挺动起来，蛮横的力度和直达腹腔的酸胀提醒着他他正被一个陌生的、一天前还作为搭档的警用型仿生人操干，在他的恋人面前……

汉克，为什么……

他看向汉克，安德森副队长双手撑在桌沿上俯视着他，岁月在这位年长的警官身上加持了一种令人畏惧的威严，他像一只蓄势待发的雄狮在注视着自己领地上的猎物。

“你在看什么？”

安德森副队长低哑着声音问道，康纳没有回答，他口里已经只剩下哽咽和呻吟，但他的目光没离开过汉克，那目光中带着渴求和迷恋，他的恋人看懂了这种目光，老警探走了过去，从上衣口袋里摸出银酒壶——他总随身带着这个——喝了一口，然后俯下身吻住了康纳的唇，将那口烈酒送进他的嘴里，甘醇的液体流过人类干渴的喉咙，浓郁的酒香和热辣的刺激感在口腔弥漫开来，夹杂着恋人熟悉的气息，康纳的感觉自己有点醉，他想起跟汉克的第一次，在那辆老汽车里，年轻警官骑坐在他的搭档身上，一口一口将威士忌喂进老警探的嘴里，而年长者则是搂紧他的屁股，低吼着用精液喂满了他饥渴的肉穴。

“汉克…啊、汉克…我要……”

他抬起头看向他的恋人，粉红的舌尖舔了舔被润湿的唇，汉克没再迟疑，从裤链中掏出早已经硬胀得发痛的性器凑近康纳嘴边，人类男性特有的腥膻味像春药一样刺激了年轻人的情欲，他轻哼着用脸颊反复蹭那根火热的肉棒，像只饥渴的小猫一样急切的伸出舌尖去舔那根大家伙，又因为被HK800顶得不断耸动而无法吃到口……

“噢、看看你…看你有多贪吃，最新型的仿生人也喂不饱你吗？”

人类用阴茎拍打着小警官沾满体液的脸颊，然后抚摸着他的头发将性器插进那双薄唇之中。

“唔…嗯……”

终于吃到美味肉棒的施特恩警官眯起眼，从鼻腔中发出满足的哼吟，他已经忘了自己在哪儿，在干什么，仿生人坚挺的性交组件依旧在他的肠道里操干着，最初的胀痛过去以后，那里已经足够可以适应这个新“访客”，甚至热切的裹紧不断抽送的茎身企图寻求更多的欢愉，HK800捕捉到了人类的身体信号，更加迅猛的顶动起来，特殊性具前端分泌出的液体将人类的腔道内弄得更为湿滑，甜腻的水声随着肢体的撞击响起在深夜的审讯室内。

“噢、康纳…你简直是淫荡，你这该死的小混蛋…听听你有多湿？你小洞里的水是不是已经流出来了，嗯？”

老警探捏起恋人的下巴，一边享受着那张小嘴的甜美一边眯起眼质问着，然而康纳已经连辩解都顾不上了，仿生人分泌的润滑液中像是添加了某种特殊的成分，让整个身体都变得更加敏感，人类和仿生人的手掌同时在他紧实的臀峰和精瘦的腰脊背上抚摸着，他的身体被压在审讯卓上，粗糙的桌面在耸动中摩擦着他衬衣下的乳首，不用看都知道那里一定又红又肿了。

“快、再…快一点…啊…好胀…嗯、汉克！啊…”

太强烈的快感已经让康纳连眼神都开始迷离，他的腿软得快要站不稳，本能的夹紧屁股配合着HK800，想要索求更多更深的摩擦，却完全没有注意到他的恋人脸色因为他主动翘起的臀部而变得不悦起来，汉克阴沉着脸点了点头，仿生人得到指令后便强势拉高了人类的腰，原本规律的挺动升级为迅猛的冲刺，康纳突然意识到了将会发生什么。

“不！不要…啊哈…你、别射在里面！别…呜……”

人类的最后一点羞耻心令他挣扎起来想要阻止，但为时已晚，HK800的大手握住人类的胯骨，几记深挺就狠狠的将性器捅入人类的肠道深处，大量滚烫的仿生精液灌入了施特恩警官的小腹。

在似乎持续了很久的射精以后，HK800仍未疲软的性组件终于退了出去，康纳迷迷糊糊的哼吟了一声，下身还在一阵阵痉挛，被操到快要射精的性器还在抽动着，就被人一把捞了起来，一阵晕眩过后，他看见的是他恋人隐含着怒气的脸。

“该死的！你这淫荡的家伙！这么快就爽到想射了？”

手铐被打开，他被抱起来抵在墙上，安德森副队长擒着他的腿根粗暴的将他的双腿分开，刚刚被磨得发肿的小穴还没能完全合拢就又被人类的肉刃顶住。

“不要、汉克…别、我会掉下去……”

失去支点的悬空感让康纳没法合拢他的双腿，他只能惊慌的夹紧恋人的腰，浓稠的液体从磨成深红色的穴口中可怜兮兮的流出来……那该死的安卓射得太多了，他的小腹到现在还在发胀，里面火辣辣的异物感甚至还很清晰，但汉克并没给他喘息的机会，老警探的手掌用力的拍打在恋人的臀部，在本就被撞击得发红的皮肤上留下清晰的掌印。

“就真的那么喜欢被仿生人干？”老警探恶狠狠的掐着谈判专家的性器不允许他射出来，“你是不是很早就盼着跟这家伙来一发了。”

“不！不是，我没有，汉克…快放手…”

小警官搂紧男友的脖子，他哼哼唧唧的扭着腰，献媚似的去蹭年长者灰白的胡子。

“汉克……”他说，“我要想要的是你啊…”

“那好……那我就喂饱你！”

得到满意回答的老警探托起小家伙的臀瓣，一挺身重重的插入了进去……

 

康纳完全无法分辨这“审讯”持续了多久，他被安德森副队长和HK800轮番操弄，被仰面压在审讯桌上，又或者抱坐在人类的腿上，他红肿的小洞完全没有机会合拢过，人类和仿生人轮流进入他、用各种液体灌到他的肚子都凸起来，直到最后他哭叫着，抽搐的性器再也射不出一滴精液来，他们才将他抱下那张狼藉一片的桌子。

“啧……会不会玩儿得太过了点？”

安德森副队长有点心疼的用大衣裹住自家昏睡过去的恋人，眉头皱了皱。

“不会的，安德森副队长。根据施特恩警官的电脑记录来看，您不在的时候‘审讯室’‘三人行’‘强制性爱’是他自慰时最常观看的影片，而且他的私人日记里也曾三次提及过，如果可能话很想跟我发生一次关系。”

“唔…行吧。”

尽管知道对方只是个没有任何情感和思维的仿生人，但是被这样直白的提到自家小男友贪心的欲望，汉克还是觉得有些不自在。

“你收拾一下这里。”

汉克看了看被弄得乱糟糟的审讯室，散落在地上、桌上那些“资料”和撕坏的警服上全是暧昧的白色液体，也不知道是人类还是仿生人的。

“明白。”

“哦，还有…今天的记录文件，记得彻底删除。”

安德森副队长指了指仿生人的脑袋。

“明白，已执行。”

HK800点了点头，额角的光圈闪动了几下。

然后，悄悄的把这整晚的午夜审讯记录放进了一个叫“康纳”的加密文件夹内……


End file.
